una nueva oportunidad para el amor
by geshi-chan
Summary: Una desafortunada chica, desidida a no creer mas en el amor y descartar toda esperanza en este mundo, pero no se esperaba que "el" tocaria su puerta y hasta algo mas. (Kibahina). Den le una oportunidad.


Hola, aquí con one-shot, pero no es sasuhina, en este caso es un kibahina, la verdad me gustan mucho las parejas que se forman con Hinata no todas, pero si la mayoría, bueno a leer n.n

.

.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Una nueva oportunidad para el amor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Estaba devastada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos perla acababan de ver, el amor de mi vida, Naruto-kun, y una de mis amigas, Sakura-san, tenían una relación, ¿Cómo es que me di cuenta que así era?, pues simplemente porque lo vi besándose a una pared de por ahí; pero qué más da, para que me hago la victima si desde un principio lo supe, pero mi estúpido y vago corazón se negaba a ver la realidad en la cuan yo vivía, ¿y cuál era?, pues simplemente que Naruto-kun nunca tuvo ojos para mi, su mente y corazón siempre pertenecieron a Sakura-san, pero solo lo negaba y seguía construyendo mi cuento de hadas a lado de mi querido rubio de ojos azules, hasta que ese día que los vi juntos todo ese cuento de hadas se esfumo, ese día que yo iba caminando por las calles de konoha, los vi recargados en una pared como dije besándose, lo único que pude pensar fu, "valla que exhibicionistas", después solo me di la media vuelta y me fui corriendo de ese lugar no quería ver a nadie vi que nadie me hablara o me hiciera alguna pregunta de por qué me encontraba de esa manera, solo quería llegar a mi casa, meterme a la ducha y llorar hasta no poder mas. Medite las cosas y me di cuenta que estuve demasiado ciega para no haber visto venir semejante tragedia a mi frágil corazón, pero que mas da lo hecho echo estaba y no podía regresar al pasado y corregir mis errores, para declarármele a antes de que esto, pero la realidad es otra y es que su corazón no me pertenece.

A partir de ese momento avía caído en una depresión muy grave, no quería salir de mi cuarto ni para comer, solo salía en las misiones que la hokague me mandaba, pero la verdad no rendía mucho en ellas, hasta perdíamos algunas batalla por culpa mía; como ya era mucho laydi hokague decidió bajarme de rango las misiones.

Esa era mi vida después de que concluía con alguna misión iba directo a mi departamento; si mi departamento porque desde que deje de rendir en las misiones y era pésima para las batallas mi pa… Hiashi decido correrme de la mansión hyuga por que según el yo era una vergüenza para el clan hyuga, así que solo me corrió y vivía como podía en ese pequeño departamento; en mi departamento me encerraba en mi habitación y no salía ni para comer, bueno solo cuando ya era mucha el hambre… había perdido toda esperanza en este mundo.

Bueno almeno hasta que un día _"el"_ toco a mi puerta, uno de mis mejores y únicos amigos en toda mi vida.

"_Flash Back."_

"Genial, quien podrá ser, no quiero ver a nadie en este momento. Ah! Solo vete no quiero ver a nadie, que mas da solo le digo que vuelva en otro momento, luego se causa un alboroto si no ven señales de mi.

-Hinata, hola… wow te vez terrible- ¿Qué si me veo terrible?, claro que sí, no solo me veo me siento terrible… solo que se valla quiero seguir sumergiéndome en mi melancolía, ya no me importa lo demás.

-H-hola, sé que me veo a-así, ¿Qué, paso algo?- ya que valla directo al grano no tengo ánimos de conversar.

-huy, ni siquiera me vas a invitar a pasar, bueno no importa, solo vine a ver como estabas hace mucho que no te veo, además supe que tu papa te corrió de la casa por tu mal rendimiento en tus misiones- valla como corren las noticias, pero como sea no me gusta ser grasera con nadie así que no me queda nada más que platicar un rato con el… ya sentados en la sala, ¿Por qué no dice nada? Vamos habla, yo lo pienso hacer… admito que me he vuelto bastante amargada, pero que mas da nadie es perfecto en este mundo.

-Traje un poco de comida, por si nos has almorzado- que lindo, creo que si hay personas buenas en este mundo.

-ah, s-si gracias-que más le puedo decir, no soy de muchos vocablos que digamos, no pierdo tiempo y empiezo a comer de una vez, la verdad es que si tenía hambre, pero qué más da.

-Valla parece que no has comido en semanas, además pareces un muerto viviente- como me dice eso, de por si me siento fatal, solo faltaba que se burlaran de mi por mi estado físico.

-L-lo sé… desde hace mucho que m-me veo y siento así- creo que como no se piensa ir en un rato, será mejor contarle, la verdad confió mucho en él y será bueno desaojar mi pena con alguien que en verdad le importo, tal vez así me sienta un poco mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que paso hina?, ¿Qué paso con la Hinata dulce y alegre que yo conocía?- no lo pude contener mas, me lance a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, el correspondió a mi abrazo y solo espero paciente a que me calmara…

-¿Estas mejor?- solo asentí cabizbaja y decidí comenzar a contarle, además de que el ya sabía que estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Después de contarle toda mi larga anécdota, el me abrazo con mucha intensidad y yo nada mas pude corresponder, pero no con la misma fuerza… de repente él se paro y me levanto de un tirón, yo le observe extrañada.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto llorar por cosas de pasado y vivir tu presente Hinata, en este momento vamos a salir un rato los dos- ¿salir?, no tengo ganas ni de levantarme de la cama, mucho menos de salir, además con esta cara de "muerto viviente ni que estuviera loca.

-P-pero yo no quiero sa…-ah no me interrumpas.

-Nada Hinata, tienes que salir a distraerte un rato, a despejar tu mente y olvidarse de esos problemas del pasado, y si es porque te ves como un muerto viviente no te preocupes aséate un poco y si alguien te dice algo yo te defiendo- valla le dio justo al clavo, que lindo y como negarme si la verdad tiene razón debo despejar un poco mi mente y olvidarme un rato de los problemas del pasado, así que solo asentí con la mirada y me dirigí a mi baño.

.

.

Cuando salimos fuimos a caminar y rato y platicamos, luego de ahí fuimos a comer y nos que damos en un parquecito de konoha; después de ese día "_el"_ siempre iba y me recogía los siguientes días y en esos ratos que los dos pasábamos juntos me olivada de mis fantasmas del pasado.

"_Fin del Flash Back."_

Si a partir de ese momento mi vida volvió a cobrar sentido; a partir de ese día el y yo solíamos todos los días y me divertía mucho, mis pómulos se encienden al recordar las palabras que me dijo en un restaurante de konoha, "_Hinata hyuga, quiero que sepas que siempre he estado enamorado de ti y ahora que tengo la oportunidad te dio, quieres ser mi novia…" _ solo el pensar en ese momento my corazón se llena de alegría; solo me le lance en sima le plantee un beso y le dije que si, ¿y ahora?, pues ahora ya tenemos 3 años de novios, vivimos juntos y estamos planeando la boda…

-Hola, que haces aquí tan solita- valla enserio que me sorprendió, estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdo que no me percate de que se estaba acercando, solo doy un pequeño brinco y me volteo para verlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos, junto con su sonrisa acolmillada me encantan.

-H-hola kiba-kun, s- solo disfrutando de la vista- no lo pienso mas y le planto un beso el cual el corresponde.

-Mejor vuelve a dentro ya está la cena- me dice entre besos y yo con dificultad le digo un simple"hai" y que se adelante que ahorita lo alcanzo, así que asiente y me da un último pico. Lo veo entrar, lo sigo y observo como empieza a jugar con uno de los cachorros de akamaru, me saca varias risillas dolo con ver que se comporta como un niñito de 8 años…

Ahora creo en la esperanza, en las segundas oportunidades que te da la vida… "_ahora sé que el destino me dio una nueva oportunidad para el amor…"_

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno solo espero que si alguien me leyó, (Forever Alone), le allá gustado mi primer one-shot, gracias y nos leemos en otra historia, ¡Sayonara!


End file.
